Nightmare Mangle
Nightmare Mangle is a nightmarish counterpart of Mangle who first debuts in the Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 where it replaces Nightmare Foxy, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne, Jack-O-Chica, and Jack-O-Bonnie. Physical Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Mangle appears to be in the most disrepair. Overall, it appears to resemble the original Mangle, except for its endoskeleton parts, which are exposed more than any other nightmare animatronics. It possesses all of the original parts from the original Mangle, such as the white plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appears far more sinister and twisted, though not as much as Nightmare Balloon Boy. Its head shape looks similar to Nightmare Foxy's with added red cheeks and lipstick, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembles a skull. It has a single hand from its right arm. Its eye-sockets, jaw, muzzle, and insides from its ears are pink-colored as well. Like the original Mangle, it wears a pink bowtie. Nightmare Mangle also has three endoskeleton legs, unlike the original Mangle, reused from Nightmare Foxy. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Mangle behaves almost exactly like its counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. It is first introduced on Night 2. It will try to enter the Bedroom from either hall, despite it not appearing within the hall. If it succeeds in doing so, it will then enter the Closet. Like Nightmare Foxy, at this point, if the player fails to check the Closet frequently enough, then Nightmare Mangle will come out and attack the player. While Nightmare Mangle is in the closet, static noise will play, making surviving far more difficult, because it drowns out most audio cues. Nightmare Mangle appears in the closet in five phases with each one meaning Nightmare Mangle is closer to attacking the player. Phases # Initially, only a Mangle plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without any worry. # Nightmare Mangle replaces the plushie and is standing upright, with only its right hand and one of its legs visible. It is still safe to leave it and check another location. # Nightmare Mangle is now in a crouching position, its whole head exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Mangle. # Nightmare Mangle's head is now visible over its foot, its glaring orange eyes staring at the player and its heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks Nightmare Mangle while it's in this phase in the night, it will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by Nightmare Mangle the next time they move elsewhere. # If the player is facing the Bed or walks back towards the center of the Bedroom from either the Closet or the Doors while Nightmare Mangle is in its crouched position, then Nightmare Mangle will eventually forcefully turn the player around (if they are facing the Bed) and jump at the player, its jaw snapping at the player ferociously and screaming, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Mangle returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Nightmare Mangle, alongside Circus Baby and Nightmare Bonnie, will attack from the Right Hall. The main way to counter its attack is to buy a Mangle plushie from the Prize Corner. Doing so will prevent Nightmare Mangle from entering the Office, as the right door can't block off its attack. On difficulty level 1-9, the plush will cost ten Faz-Coins, on difficulty level 10-19, the plush will cost fifteen Faz-Coins, and on difficulty level 20, the plush will cost twenty Faz-Coins. Alternatively, the player can stall it by leaving the camera on it for the entire night. The monitor being up is not required to stall it. The challenges in which Nightmare Mangle appears are as follows: * Ladies Night 2 * Ladies Night 3 * Nightmares Attack * Chaos 2 Category:Characters